


Right at Home

by Thesseli



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, in which Lister and Rimmer crash on a disturbingly familiar planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right at Home

Right At Home: A Drabble

Dave Lister surveyed the beach that he and Rimmer had found themselves on after Starbug crashed, taking note of the beautiful and nearly naked young woman a little way down the shoreline.

Rimmer, on the other hand, was much more focused on the half buried Statue of Liberty and the army of apes on horseback that were quickly closing in on them.

"Well, Listy," the hologram said flatly, as he and his shipmate were led away in chains. "I'm sure you'll be feeling right at home here."

"Oh ha ha, Rimmer, very funny," Lister retorted.


End file.
